I Believe in You
by SwanQueenAddict
Summary: Sometimes all you need to get through a heartbreak is good friends and family.


Regina had locked herself in her vault for days. She let the man she loves go so he could save his wife and family. Isn't that what heroes do, sacrifice their own happiness to save someone else? The Mayor stood before her mirror, staring at her reflection. _'Why bother having a heart at all if all it does is cause heartache,'_ she mused as her fist hovered over her chest. Regina looked over at her phone as it chimed her ringtone. Seconds later it dinged with a new text message.

 **E: I swear I didn't know who Marion was when she came back to Storybrooke with us.  
** **R: Of course you didn't!  
** **E: Regina, please. We are worried about you. Please talk to me.  
** **R: And why would I do that, Miss Swan?! YOU are the reason why Robin is gone!  
** **E: What… how is it my fault?  
** **R: The Ice Queen was here looking for you.  
** **E: And yet Robin 'true love' kiss didn't wake up Marion.  
** **R: Leave me alone, Miss Swan.  
** **E: I'm sorry Regina, that was unfair.  
** **R: I'm done talking to you.  
** **E: How many times can I say I'm sorry. I honestly had no idea who Marion was back in the Enchanted Forest.  
** **R: What does it matter anymore, once again my happy ending has been taken from me.  
** **E: No it hasn't. Henry brought me to Storybrooke to bring back everyone's happy ending. EVERYONES!  
** **R: You forget, dear. Villains don't get happy endings.**

The Mayor had enough of talking, she slid down the wall into a heap on the floor. Covering her face with her hands, Regina tried to block out all the memories of Robin but nothing worked. Tears streamed down her face when Regina heard her phone go off again. Without checking the message, she typed angrily away.

 **R: Go away SWAN!  
** **H: It's me, Mum, not Emma.  
** **R: I'm sorry Henry, your mother has been pestering me all morning.  
** **H: We are worried about you. We haven't seen you in a while. :(  
** **R: I know Henry and I'm sorry. I just needed to be by myself.  
** **H: You don't have to. Please Mum.  
** **R: I have missed you, Henry.  
** **H: I've missed you too, Mum.  
** **R: Why don't we meet in the park?  
** **H: I'll be there in ten minutes :D**

 **/-x-x-x-/**

Regina looked around as she sat on the park bench. A smile appeared on her lips as she saw Henry walking towards her. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw someone duck behind a nearby tree.

"Hi Mum," Henry greeted, sitting down beside her. He gave Regina a hug and frowned seeing the look on her face. "What is it?" he asked quietly.

"Sometimes I forgot you aren't my little Prince anymore. You're so grown up," Regina choked, pushing his hair from his face.

"Muum," Henry groaned.

"Sorry," Regina chuckled, putting her hands up in defence.

"You know Emma was only doing what she thought best. She is the Saviour," Henry explained.

"I didn't come here to talk about Miss Swan," Regina growled softly. "I'm sorry. I wanted to see you," she added with a smile.

"I'm good. School is good, I miss you though,"

"I miss you too, Henry. Maybe we could catch a movie on the weekend?" Regina suggested.

"I've already got plans on the weekend, sorry." Henry replied, biting his lip.

"What plans?" Regina questioned.

"With Lucy,"

"Who is Lucy?" Regina asked, straightening her body.

"She's, ah, just a friend," Henry muttered nervously.

"Henry Daniel Mills,"

"Ok, maybe she is more than a friend," he answered.

"Your girlfriend?" Regina squeaked. A sigh escaped her lips, as Regina stared at Henry. "Do you like this girl?"

"Yeah," Henry replied, dreamily. Regina chucked to herself. She had lost her love but wasn't going to let that happen to Henry. _'Maybe Henry was right. Emma was just doing what she thought was best,'_ Regina mused as she looked over at her son.

"You can come out, Miss Swan," Regina spoke, looking over at the tree where someone had ducked behind earlier. Blonde curls appeared first then Emma stepped out. Regina smiled faintly over at Henry as Emma strode over towards the pair.

"Hey kid," Emma said as she seated herself down beside Regina.

"I'm not a kid anymore, Mum," Henry grumbled, looking over at his mother's. Emma shook her head and cleared her throat.

"You are not alone Regina! There are many people here who care about you! You don't have to deal with this by yourself. Just take a leap of faith with me and you'll see." Emma smiled, holding onto the Mayor's hands tightly.

"Leap of faith?"

"We'll find your happy ending, isn't that right ki…" Emma stopped mid-sentence, noticing the glare from her son. "Henry," she quickly corrected.

"Yeah, Operation Happy Ending in progress," Henry stated with a grin, making everyone laugh. "Why don't we all have dinner tonight at Granny's?" Henry suggested, quickly changing the subject.

"Sure," Regina and Emma both sung in unison.


End file.
